Quetzalcoatl the SkyWing
Quetzalcoatl has no reference yet! Feel free to make one, though. QUETZALCOATL IS CHIPPER'S OC ONLY! DO NOT USE HIM! Quetzalcoatl was made for the Song OC Contest, but he will be used for other things like fanfictions. Appearance Quetzal is a male skywing, who is almost entirely unmarred unless you count the small scar on his back left foot, but that's almost unnoticeable. His frame is well-suited to flying, even for a SkyWing, and he has bright vermilion scales which match a Resplendent Quetzal's chest feathers. His wings are the colour of ripe bananas and his underscales are the colour of pumpkins. His eyes are the normal orange of a skywing. He's got a tattoo on his left shoulder of the lineart of an open bird-cage in green ink, and a tattoo on the right side of his neck of a flying barn owl, along with the words 'fly FREELY' under it, both in the same green ink. Personality Quetzal is fairly care-free, though he prefers the company of birds over other dragons. He has a habit of repeating words twice and saying 'uh' or 'um' a lot. He has claustrophobia, though it's not as bad as you might think, and prefers the open air. He loves birds, and has talked before of becoming an ornithologist. Quetzal is overall, like he often says, similar to a small breeze. Relationships Glasswing The two are good friends, and often explore the Animus Forest together. Despite the Quetzalwing ship, they are simply friends. (NOTE: You can request an OC to be here!) History Quetzalcoatl had a relatively normal life as a dragonet, though others found his speech tics weird. He went to the Rainwing Kingdom as a trip with his parents, so that they could show him the bird he was named after. He instantly loved it there, but told them that he like it "as much as home". They ended up going back, after about four days there. Quetzal saw a buzzard hunting for food and was enthralled by the large bird. By now, it was fairly clear that he'd grow up to love birds. But it was soon obvious that the only thing which rivalled his love of the winged creatures was his love of flying from high places and gliding on the wind. When he became seven dragon years old, Quetzalcoatl decided to become an explorer, though he also did the gardening for some dragons if they paid him. It around the time when he discovered a group of uninhabited islands that he got his two tattoos. (He decided to keep the islands a secret, however - they were distinctive if you were looking for them, but hard to notice, if you weren't) Later on, Quetzalcoatl met a group of dragonets who were also exploring the Animus Forest, a strange part of SkyWing territory that was mostly unexplored. After numerous accidents and new friends, the group of dragons discovered a prophecy - one that was about them. Trivia * He has claustrophobia, fear of small, enclosed spaces. * He was originally going to be a female rainwing dragonet called Serpent. Gallery BeFunky-collage(8).jpg|Put together by Quickdragon 20180416 163624.png|By Jos98ie 71D25884-83BE-4BD4-B63D-E5512E74AE2C.png|By Moonbreeze427 There's a realm above the trees, where the lost are finally found. So touch your feathers to the breeze, and leave the ground... Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (Chipper the Crow) Category:Characters